


Sing a Song of Sterek

by Siriusstuff



Series: Sterek Poetry [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek never actually named, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Poetry, Some canon compliance, but with plenty of identifying references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Another Sterek poem.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964875
Kudos: 14





	Sing a Song of Sterek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/gifts).



> This is another Sterek poem, written for @all-or-nothing-baby in appreciation for her Sterek poetry, which is excellent. My poem is fluff, sing-song, like a nursery rhyme even. And it’s from Stiles’s pov.

My boyfriend is a wolf—

Werewolf to be exact.

Our love is paranormal

As a matter of fact.

When he comes to my room

(My window is his door)

I’ll spend the whole night cuddling

My furry paramour.

Our enemies are plenty,

New monsters every week.

(He’s probably out fighting one

Even as we speak.)

That’s why I cannot linger,

Can’t let him fight alone.

One hundred forty seven pounds,

Pale skin and fragile bone,

Are never going to stop me 

From joining in the fight

(Though I can think of better ways 

To spend Saturday night.)

But when the battle’s done,

We’ve beaten down our foes,

We’ll catch our breath together

Still in our bloody clothes.

We’re Stiles and Sourwolf.

We’re sarcasm and scowls.

When we’re not kicking ass

On risky midnight prowls

You’ll find us in a diner,

Our snarky repartee

Like making out in public—

My werewolf and me!


End file.
